


For Your Entertainment

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Oh, The Horror! [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, My smut isnt good, Oh The Horror Universe, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Someone asked for this., Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Judas just wants to have a little more fun.





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Lol MY SMUT IS SO BAD WHY DO YOU REQUEST I WRITE IT???
> 
> Anyways I love splitting short works into 2 parts ffs.

"Have you ever been blindfolded before?"

 

Mark deadpans and huffs. "Have you not blindfolded me before?"

 

"No, I've fucked with yer vision, not blindfolded you."

 

"Hm. No then, why do you ask?"

 

Judas taps his foot nervously on the ground, and Mark figures it must be Jack who's in control right now. "I-I wanna blindfold you."

 

"Why?"

 

"I wanna feel like a stranger to you while I fuck you." Judas rushes out, and Mark nearly spits out his soda.

 

"Right now?"

 

"No-like, maybe later tonight? If Anti doesn't take over that is. I don't think you want him to blindfold you."

 

Mark winces and nods, grunting in response. "Sounds fun. Why do you not want me to see you while you fuck me, though?"

 

"I like the way you acted when you didn't really know me. It was hot, it was raw, it was...nauseatingly sexy."

 

"Are you _sure_ Anti isn't in control right now?" Mark says, standing up to approach his boyfriend.

 

"I swear." Judas smiles, leaning up to kiss Mark.

 

"Okay, you can blindfold me."

 

"Yay! Thank you!" Judas says, blue eyes bright with excitement as he grabs their keys and runs out the door, presumably to buy stuff for their "kinky sex night." Mark only smiles at him and starts to clean up. What a cute little criminal.

* * *

 

Judas was on top of him, licking his lips slowly as his eyes graze over Mark's naked and restricted body. He tugs on one of the ropes to make sure he's done them tight enough, then pulls out a small piece of silk from the back pocket of the pants he bought just for this scene.

 

"Do you know what yeh've gotten yerself inta?" Judas says, Irish thick with seduction and power.

 

"Why don't you show me?"

 

"Manners, baby." Judas mumbles, then he brings his hand down on Mark's chest with a hard _smack._ Mark winces and gasps, and Judas takes that vulnerability to tie the blindfold onto his face. He ties it as tight as it can get without hurting his poor baby, and continues to straddle him. "Why don't you beg me prettily to show you?"

 

He watches as Mark's adams apple bobs, and his grin is wide because he knows Mark will test his limits. He's been very well trained.

 

"Why don't you make me want to beg?"

 

Judas chuckles low, running his hands all over Mark's chest, then settling them on his nipples. "Are you sure that's what you want, pretty boy?"

 

Mark licks his lips, and Judas is all about the chase. He always catches them in the end.

 

"Why don't you make that decision for me?"

 

"Mmm, what a pretty mouth you have on ya. I'd hate to gag it." He says, pressing the pads of his thumbs on Mark's nipples and grinning as he visibly tenses.

 

They're just getting started.

 

"How does it feel to know you'll never see it comin'?"

 

"See what- _OH FUCK._ " Mark whines as Judas pinches and twists his nipples as he grinds down on his cock, and wouldn't you know it? His baby boy is already excited.

 

Wait until they get to the main event.

 

"How many times are you goin' to cum fer me, baby?"

 

"I-"

 

"I need a number, quickly please. M'running out of _patience._ " He chuckles, following up the word with another hard smack to Mark's chest.

 

"Ack! Once master, once!"

 

"Mmmm, that's not good enough fer me, baby. See I was thinkin' more like _five,_ " He drawls, rolling his hips again, "or _ten._ How does _ten_ sound to you?"

 

"I-I can't-" Mark stumbles as Judas takes hold of his nipples again, and he's writhing beneath him.

 

"You can't what? Obey yer master when I _tell_ you to do something? I will milk you fer all yer worth, and _you,_ " He chuckles, punctuating his words with a harsh twist that has Mark _screaming,_ "will thank me fer it after. Have I made myself clear?" He asks, and Mark is already slipping into subspace without his collar. Judas slaps his face hard to get his attention. "I said do I make myself clear?"

 

"Yes." Mark says breathlessly.

 

"Yes... _what?_ " Judas says, and he grabs onto his neck as he slaps him again.

 

" _Yes sir._ "Mark chokes out, and now they're on track.

 

"Good. Let's begin."

 

" _Begin????_ "

 

Judas just lets out a deep chuckle that fills the room, his hands roaming all over the unbruised skin he can't wait to draw on. "Oh baby...you know m'jus' gettin' started. By the end of this...you won't know what a question is."

 

Mark lets out a soft moan at that, cock throbbing against Judas' ass as he lets out a few more words. "I'm here for your entertainment."

 

Judas smirks, leaning down to brush across Mark's lips as he grinds his hips again. "I know. I hope you can handle that."

 


	2. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut. Its bad. Im sorry. 
> 
> But the ending is cute :3

Judas watched as Mark's body relaxed in anticipation, soft, blushed, and pliable.

 

_Let me play with him._

 

**No. Last time you played with him, I nearly lost him.**

 

_Why does it matter? You don't love him, anyways._

 

**Shut the fuck up. You had your fun. You almost got us caught.**

 

_True, but what fun it was..._

 

**Let me have this.**

 

_Fine. But I'll get my turn again...eventually._

 

Judas shook his head, rubbing his eye before it could leak an inky black onto his lover. "Two fingers if I'm too rough, okay baby?"

 

Mark nodded, then tensed a bit when he heard Judas chuckle. "I mean, yes sir."

 

"Good boy. Stay still fer me, okay? It's time to get you all loosened up. Can you stay still fer me?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"There's my baby boy, you were mouthy earlier. Do you have anythin' to say fer yerself?"

 

Mark shook his head no, and Judas knew it was a tease. He'd wanted to be forced to apologize.

 

Judas could do force.

 

He reached into their small sidetable drawer, pulling out the warming lube they'd picked up a few weeks ago.

 

He covered 3 fingers in lube, using his middle finger as his starter to slide inside Mark, revelling in the surprised gasp that escapes him. He watches as his dick twitches slightly as he glides his finger in and out, body jumping when Judas grazes his prostate. "There we are." Judas smirks, rubbing the small bump to distract Mark as another finger is inserted.

 

He may be half demon still, but Mark was...special. And he didn't want him getting hurt anymore. So he added his pointer finger, careful to take his promise ring off first, and crooked his fingers just enough to make Mark yank at his ropes. "Talk to me baby. What do you want?"

 

"Y-your-" Mark stumbles over his words, _screaming_ as Jack forces his fingers deeper inside of him. " _Ffffuck._ "

 

"You want fuck? Well, that's not a very well put together sentence, is it? Try again." Judas soothes, using his free hand to make circles under the head of Mark's leaking cock. His lover was incoherent already, and he hadn't even started to fuck him.

 

That gave Judas a wonderful idea.

 

"I wonder how many times I could make you cum by my fingers alone? Twice? Maybe...three times? What do you think, baby?" He whispers, inserting a third finger and laughing at the needy groan that escapes Mark.

 

He always did like making him fall apart. Of course, Mark's words consisted of merely moans and 'Jack's' here and there, but never an actual answer.

 

What a shame. Judas would try harder.

 

So he did. He fucked Mark hard with his fingers, forcing them in to the knuckle as Mark pulled and tugged on his ropes with his feet and hands, and Judas just knows that his eyes were rolled back.

 

That gave him the perfect opporotunity to lick a stripe up Mark's cock, which sent him into a gasping fit.

 

"Fuck _please..._ "

 

"Please _what?_ " Judas chuckles, crooking all three of his fingers as he rams forcefully into Mark's ass. "What do you _need?_ "

 

"FUCK ME PLEASE!!" Mark's filthy mouth says, and how can Judas deny something so disgustingly pretty?

 

"I _am_ fuckin' you baby, did you need me to fuck you with somethin' a little... _harder?_ " He says, and he rams his fingers in one last time, laughing to himself as Mark coats his stomach in spurts of thick, white arousal. "Mmm, there we go, cum for me baby, jus' like that." He keeps fucking Mark with his fingers, nice and slow just the way he knows his baby boy loves.

 

Mark is a moaning mess, shaking from his first orgasm as he helplessly begs for more. By now, Judas' neglected cock is throbbing like a broken tooth, but he ignores in it in favor of watching his blindfolded lover fall apart on his fingers.

 

He makes him cum two more times just like that, and Mark is gasping and flushed by the end of his slow teasing. "P-please...your cock..."

 

"Mmm what about it baby?" Judas smiles, rubbing his slick palm over Mark's sensitive cock,causing him to gasp and shiver. "Use yer words fer me..."

 

"I w-want you to fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me..."

 

"Are you sure? Do i need to _make_ you want to?" He says, and Mark furiously shakes his head no as Judas pulls off his pants, letting his leaking cock spring free of its confines. He gives it a couple good strokes, then runs his hands up and down on Mark's hypersensitive legs. "Be a good little boy while I untie yer legs, okay? Can you do that fer me?"

 

"Yes sir." Mark says, licking his lips as he stills his body for more. Judas exhales, wondering how he got so lucky to find such a perfect baby boy.

 

He carefully unties him from the bed, then binds his feet together in the rope, assuring that he won't move until Judas lets him. All the while, Mark is blind and helpless to move away, and Judas nearly cums at the thought.

 

"Ready baby? It'll be a bit of a...rough ride." Judas smirks, and he knows Mark can't see the mischief in his dichromatic eyes. Mark nods tentatively, and his breathing begins to regulate as Judas just admires him.

 

Just when Mark gets relaxed and comfortable, Judas grabs his hips and slams into him, taking him by surprise and making him wail with joy. "Yer _loud_ today." He laughs, slamming into Mark with every ounce of power in his body.

 

Mark is bouncing on the bed, twisting and turning to get some sort of grip but nothing is working, just the way Judas loves him to be. He's still so used to being in control of his body, that he sometimes forgets during scenes that he isn't. In gratitude for his good behavior, Judas lets the soles of Mark's feet rest on his chest as he uses his hands to undo his blindfold. "Keep yer eyes closed baby, until I tell you so."

 

Mark nods, arms still bound up as his head hits the backboard to the point where he thinks he might have a concussion tomorrow. His hair is stuck to his brow and he's on the brink of another orgasm as he feels Judas aim for his prostate again.

 

"Fuck...yer doin' so fuckin' well...god yer so _tight._ " Judas mumbles into him, using a free hand to bring up the soles of his feet and kiss them softly, a reminder that he loves him indeed.

 

It sets off sparks inside of Mark and his body goes into overdrive, grinding down on Judas's cock as hard as he can. "Fuuuuck, Jack, I'm gonna- _Jack,_ _ **"**_ He whines, breathing irregular as Judas uses his body like a toy.

 

"Cum fer me baby boy, show me that you love the way I fuck you." Judas demands, and cum he does, hard onto his stomach again as he twitches with his orgasm.

 

It doesn't take much longer after that for Judas to fill him up, panting praises into the soles of his feet as he releases. _"Fuck._ "

 

"Fuck." Mark sighs, relaxing on the bed as he catches his breath. "Untie me please?"

 

Judas nods, untying his feet so he could stretch his legs while he unties his arms. He then takes to massaging Mark's body, slowly as Mark's eyelids get heavy. "Thank you."

 

"Hng...for wha?" He says, drowsy.

 

"Fer lettin' me blindfold you then fuck you raw." Judas chuckles, and Mark smirks into the pillow as he rolls onto his back, wincing as his dick makes contact with the sheets.

 

"Anything for you."

 

"You actually still mean that, huh?"

 

"Yeah, I guess I do. I'm sorry by the way."

 

"Why?"

 

"Being mouthy."

 

Judas laughs quietly and thinks on that as he massages him, then figures out he should probably make a choice someday.

 

"Hey Mark?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"I think..." He sighs, looking down at the rise and fall of Mark's back, his hands resting between his shoulder blades. "I think I lo-" He's cut off by small snores beneath him, chuckling quietly as he leans down and places a kiss on Mark's neck. He gets up and grabs new boxers then heads to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He pauses at the doorway, staring at the man who changed his life, and smiles.

 

Maybe another day.

 


End file.
